


Fluffcember (Mystalt)

by Moondazey



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst for days, Fluff and Angst, Fluffcember, Fluffy mystalt, Multi, Mystalt, The rook - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondazey/pseuds/Moondazey
Summary: Thought I'd try my hand at Fluffcember, it may suck but oh whale 🐳Mystalt is an established couple btws!
Relationships: Alex Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Eliza Gestalt / Myfanwy Thomas, Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Robert Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Teddy Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 50
Kudos: 33





	1. Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Myf and Gestalt are together in this first one, myf has nightmares, there's some violence and then some mild fluff😂

Myfanwy had been having nightmares ever since she that day at Donolov's mansion. The needle, the glass box closing in around her as the men in rubber gloves grabbed at her, covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Just stay away from me!" She screamed out as the smell of blood filled her nose as she dreamed of Donolov approaching her, her EVA dripping from her fingertips, staining them black. Blood poured from his eyes, mouth, and ears as he fell to the ground lifeless before her. It was the same dream she'd been having for the last 2 months since she'd made it safely home. Gestalt's presence helped her a lot but the one thing it could never seem to do was rid her of the haunting nightmares. The scene changed to the same one that constantly haunted her, Gestalt and many of the people she cared about laying lifeless around her as her EVA pulsed through her. She stared at this version of herself she didn't recognize, the Myfanwy who enjoyed the killing, the Myfanwy who didn't shed a single tear as she took in the sight of Gestalt and Bronwyn's corpses. This Myfanwy terrified her, the way she looked at Myfanwy devilishly as she stepped towards her, her fingers stained a charcoal black as she faced her.

"You did this." Dark Myfanwy smirked in amusement as she walked closer to her, Myfanwy beginning to shake as she shook her head in defiance.

"No, I would never hurt them." She refused as she stepped further away from her clone.

"But you did, you destroy everything you touch Myfanwy, it's what you're best at." Evil Myf taunted as she gestured to a lifeless Eliza.

"You're lying!" She cried as she turned away only to come face to face with evil Myf again.

"Accept it Myfanwy, this is who you are, who you've always been." Evil Myf laughed as she held Linda tightly by the throat.

"Finish her off." She said as she tossed a bleeding Linda down at her feet.

"Come on Myfanwy, you know you want to." Evil Myf giggled hysterically as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"No, that's not me." She snapped as she helped Linda to her feet shakily.

"Yes it is Myfanwy, I'm who you've always been." She said as she stepped closer, her EVA shooting from her fingertips, choking Myfanwy as her hands flew to her throat, attempting to free herself from the invisible force that choked her.

"No Stop!" She cried out as she thrashed in the bed roughly. She kicked at the covers violently as she gasped for air, her chest heaving as she shook in fear.

"Myf, Myf it's okay, I'm right here." Gestalt soothed as they shook her awake. Myfanwy gasped awake as she felt her EVA leave her fingertips, shocking Gestalt lightly causing them to gasp lightly in pain.

"Myf! Stop, it's me!" They said as they approached her hesitantly. When she calmed down slightly they hugged her to their side.

"I'm so sorry, Are you hurt?" She sniffed as hot tears slid down her cheeks as she looked over them for any injuries.

"I'm fine, had much worse." They mumbled as they rubbed her side in reassurance.

"It was just a dream." They said as Eliza's body held her close. Myfanwy struggled to regain her breathing as she sobbed in their arms.

"You're okay, you're safe Myfanwy." They whispered as they brushed her sweaty hair back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I hurt you all." She sobbed against Gestalt's chest as she shook violently.

"I didn't want to but she made me." She gasped in between cries as she hugged them tightly

"I'm right here, I'm fine, you'd never hurt me Myfanwy." Gestalt said as they turned her chin to face them,

"It felt so real, I was back there." She cried softly as her chest heaved at the effort it took to let out a simple breath of air.

"You're here with me." They said as they rocked her gently.

They lay in each other's embrace until the morning sun peaked over the horizon. Gestalt hummed into her neck as they felt her move. The birds chirped outside the window, much to her relief it was a Saturday so she was able to sleep in. If she could fall back asleep that was.

"What can I do?" They asked in concern as they held her gently.

"Hold me?" She whispered back as she snuggled into Eliza's chest and fell asleep peacefully in their arms listening to the gentle sound of their breathing.


	2. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy isnt adjusting well to the sudden weather change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short but hopefully it's okay😥

If there was one thing Myfanwy Thomas hated it was the first snow of the year. Everyone drove around like they had never seen snow before and traffic was the worst. Add in a thin layer of ice on top of that and you'd have Myfanwy's own personal hell. She slammed her car door aggressively as she climbed out of the vehicle in a huff. Did she hate this weather? Yes. Would she miss her first real date with Gestalt because of it? Hell no.  
She had only taken one step when she slipped and fell straight on her back. She groaned loudly as a deep chuckle rang out behind her. 

"Are you okay?" Gestalt laughed as Teddy's strong arms pulled her up carefully. She was so not okay but the smug look on Gestalt's face filled her with irritation. She rolled her eyes at their question as she shrugged herself out of his hold.

"I'm fine." She said as she dusted the snow off of her warm jacket that had been soaked by the melting snow.

"Let's get you inside. You'll catch a cold." Gestalt said as they helped her into their apartment building.

"It's your fault you know." She mumbled as Gestalt helped her out of her wet jacket and quickly tossed it in the dryer.

"How is it my fault you're clumsy?" Alex laughed as he handed her a warm mug.

"I can't seem to asy no to you." She said rolling her eyes once more.

"I told you we could reschedule our date," Gestalt said as they wrapped a fluffy blanket around her shoulders.

"After I was already stuck in traffic." She said in exasperation as she slowly felt the warmth re-enter her body and she finally stopped her shivering.

"Quit whining, you know you love my presence," Eliza said as she handed her a warm sweater for her to wear on their outing.

"Whatever." Myfanwy rolled her eyes as she pulled off her wet shirt and replaced it with the sweater.

"I'll make it up to you." Gestalt hummed as Eliza kissed down her neck softly, moving the sweater to the side to gain better access to the skin beneath. Myfanwy moaned out quietly as she leaned into their touch.

"I just got redressed." She laughed as Gestalt nibbled at her neck gently. 

"Bed now." Myfanwy gasped out as she stood up, guiding them to their bedroom without breaking the kiss, knocking one or two lamps over in the process. 

"That was my favorite lamp." Gestalt complained at the shatter that echoed through the apartment.

"I'll buy you another one." She said dismissively as she tugged Eliza's shirt over her head quickly.

"Pants. Off." Gestalt ordered as Myfanwy's back hit the mattress.   
She laughed loudly as she obeyed and shimmied out of her pants. She quickly reconnected their lips as she pulled Eliza down on top of her. Gestalt looked up at her with desire filled eyes as they settled between her legs.   
They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed making Myfanwy forget why she was ever annoyed with them in the first place.


	3. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short but I tried.  
> Gestalt and myfanwy are snowed in during their weekend away together

Myfanwy hadn't expected her weekend to go like this. When she'd agreed to get away with Gestalt for the weekend, that had been it, the weekend. She hadn't expect a freak blizzard to come out of no where leaving them stranded until someone could get to them and free them from the cottage.It had been two days and the snow showed no signs of letting up any time soon.   
Myfanwy was annoyed to say the least, she hated not being in control of any situation, this blizzard made her feel stir crazy and trapped. She glanced out the window for the hundreth time in the last hour anxiously.

"You know, you looking out the window every two seconds isn't going to make the snow disappear." Gestalt said in irritation as she gazed out the window.

"I told you this weekend was a bad idea." Myfanwy snipped at Gestalt as she looked at the snow that continued to fall outside.

"You could have said no." Alex's voice echoed, you could practically hear the eye roll in their tone without even looking at their face.

"I did. Repeatedly. You and Conrad seem to think I needed a break." She said as she as she rolled her own eyes this time.

"You were caught sleeping at your desk, you've been so stressed lately, sorry for caring about you." Gestalt said as they placed another log on the small fire that warmed the cottage.

"I was fine." She rolled her eyes as she watched the snow fall down in heavy flakes outside.

"I'm going stir crazy in this damn place." She cursed as she paced the floor wanting nothing more than to get out of the small space. Myfanwy had always had an issue with small spaces, especially ones she couldn't leave. The incident with the vultures had only magnified that fear and the fact that the front entrance to the cottage was snowed shut did little to ease her worries.

"Myf I've told you the plow will come when the roads are safe to travel." Gestalt said rolling their eyes through Eliza.

"Let's not fight, who know's when we'll get out of here." She sighed as she hugged Teddy appologetically.

"I'm sorry for being so cold, Thank you for thinking about me." She said as she kissed his chin gently.

"Mhm." He grunted as they tried to keep their cold exterior up, but as always Myfanwy Thomas had a clear path to their heart and she'd barely touched them.

"Come on G." Myfanwy pouted, Gestalt finally relenting as they rolled their eyes and pulled her closer.

"You know I love you." Gestalt said as they kissed her cheek in reassurance.

"I love you too." She laughed as she leaned into Gestalt's embrace as they cuddled up on the sofa as they waited for the storm to pass.


	4. Power - Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt and Myfanwy are stranded in an elevator

Gestalt didn't understand what they did to deserve the awkward situations they constantly found themselves in.  
"Pressing every button on the panel isn't going to get us out of here any faster." Alex's voice said sarcastically as they stared at her in the dim emergency lights. They had been stranded in the elevator for the last 20 minutes and Myfanwy had begun to panic.  
"I don't understand why no body is answering is that not what the call button is for? Emergencies?" She said frantically as she ignored their snide comment.  
"The power is out, they'll get us out soon, just calm down, I've already gone for help." Gestalt tried to soothe but her anxiousness wasn't making this situation any easier on them.  
"What are you doing back anyway?" They asked, a bit of venom in Gestalt's words. They had already regretted not taking the stairs upon seeing Myfanwy Thomas who to their prior knowledge was prancing through Europe with her sister after they had foolishly told her they wouldn't be angry if she left. Most people knew that was just something that your love interest says to make you not feel guilty but you know they want you to stay. Not Myfanwy Thomas, she took off without so much as a goodbye and Gestalt was more than furious with her.  
"You said you wouldn't be angry." She pointed out as she still didn't face them. Gestalt rolled their eyes as they stepped up beside her.  
"I'm sorry for expecting a better goodbye Myfanwy." They snapped as they spun her around to face them angrily.  
"Gestalt, you're hurting me." She whimpered as they immediately let go of her wrist in regret.  
"I'm sorry, I just, I deserved a goodbye Myfanwy, I guess I forget that I'm nothing to this new Myf." They laughed awkwardly.  
"You're not!" She said immediately.  
"Nothing, I told you that in my letter." She said defensively.  
"Yeah well most people don't confess their feelings and then attempt to flee the country." Gestalt said rolling their eyes in disbelief and irritation.  
"I was going to come back, I came back." Myfanwy said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself then them.  
"Really? And I expect you just thought I would wait around for you to decide you want me like when we were kids right?" They asked angrily as they clenched their fists trying to control their temper, something they were very bad at.  
"I never asked you to do that." She laughed sarcastically.  
"And you never had to, I've been completely in love with you from the first day I met you Myfanwy Thomas and honestly you've been a thorn in my side ever since." They said scolding themselves internally as they revealed too much.  
"I never asked you to care about me." She snapped as she stepped away from them defiantly,something that they both adored and hated at the same time.  
"I just told you that I'm in love with you and that's all you got from that?" They asked in amusement.  
"Because you don't love me Gestalt, you love her. When I get memories it's like I'm watching a movie of someone else's life, they're not my memories, you don't even know me." She said.  
"Instead of letting me get to know this new you, you thought running away was the better choice?" They questioned as they moved closer to her body. They stopped when her back hit the elevator wall, their stares filled with a mixture of anger and lust as they looked at the infuriating woman.  
"Why do you think I came back?" She whispered as she leaned into their touch slightly, her face so close to theirs all they had to do was move an inch and they would be kissing. So they did, they channeled all the anger and rejection they felt into one single kiss before pulling away after many minutes.  
"To stay?" They asked hopefully.  
"There's no where else I would rather be." She said softly as she pulled them down into another kiss.


	5. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy and Gestalt have been dating long distance for 4 months while gestalt is on a mission, Myfanwy misses gestalt, fluff ensues  
> Yes it's insanely short, I might add more to it later on but here it is

"It's only two more weeks." Gestalt said as they looked at a pouting Myfanwy over video chat.  
"I don't think I'm going to survive, you've never been away from me, all of you at once before." She pouted, Gestalt had been gone for 4 months on an undercover mission and to say she missed them terribly would be an understatement. They had confessed their feelings for eachother the night before Gestalt left, and were now attempting a long distance relationship.  
"It's two weeks Myfanwy." Gestalt laughed lightly.  
"But it's also Christmas and I miss you." She said sadly as she dropped her head softly.  
"I know, I miss you too but we've got this, just a few more days and I'll be able to hold you in my arms and never let you go." Gestalt hummed as they were actually quite impressed with themselves, they were only a few minutes away from surprising Myfanwy.  
"I've gotta go, it's late here." Gestalt said as they prepared to knock on her door.  
"You owe me a real date." She laughed as she blew them a kiss. Gestalt pretended to catch it before handing up and bringing their fist up to knock on the door.  
"How bout right now?" They asked as she opened the door.  
"Gestalt!" She giggled as she threw herself into Robert's embrace kissing them immediately.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she cupped their cheek gently.  
"I thought i'd surprise you." They said as they shut the door behind them.  
"I can't believe you're here." She smiled happily as they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time


	6. It's so cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt and Myfanwy go on a mission

"It's so cold." Myfanwy whined for the tenth time in the last five minutes causing Gestalt to roll their eyes heavily. 

They had reluctantly brought Myfanwy along on a stake out at Conrad's orders after Myfanwy decided she wanted a more involved role in the agency.

"I told you five minutes ago we cannot leave until we find the target but you're welcome to go wait in the car." Gestalt huffed as they continued looking through the binoculars without sending Myfanwy so much as a second glance. Myfanwy let out an exasperated breath as she settled down beside Gestalt on the ledge of the building.

"We've been here for hours are you sure he's coming?" She complained bringing another eye roll from Robert as they finally set the binoculars on the ledge.

"Do you want my coat?" They asked as she looked at them with her big blue eyes, a pout ever present on her features as she nodded slightly.  
They rolled their eyes again before unzipping their coat hastily and passed it to her. She smiled happily as she tugged it on and Gestalt's serious exterior nearly cracked when they saw how the coat practically swallowed her small figure.

"Warm enough?" They questioned in amusement as she peaked out from under the hood.

"Very." She hummed as she settled back down onto the ledge.

"I still don't think they're coming." She said after a few minutes of blissful silence. Gestalt rolled their eyes for the hundreth time that night.

"There's usually not this much talking on a stake out." They said as they set down the binoculars once more in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but this is so boring and it's really cold Gestalt." She pouted.

"Do you actually want to be an agent because field agent's are not this whiny. I think desk work made you soft." Gestalt snapped finally as they looked away from her, not missing the frown that crossed her face at their words.

"It did not make me soft." She said in response.

"I could kick your ass right now." She said stubbornly as she rolled up the sleeves of the coat in defiance.

"Without using your EVA?" Gestalt smirked in amusement as they turned to face the pissed off woman.

"Bring it on bitch." She said as she went to swing at them causing Gestalt to flip her on her back with ease. They hovered over her with a cocky smile on their features as they laughed softly.

"You were saying?" They said in between laughs as she giggled beneath them.

"So maybe i'm a little rusty." She caved as she looked up at them, their faces so close they could feel her warm breath.

"You think so hm?" They smirked as they made no effort to get off of her.

"I'm still cold." She pouted fakely as she leaned closer to them a smile slipping onto her face as she spoke the next words.

"Think you could warm me up?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around their neck and pulled them into a warm kiss. The mission long forgotten by Gestalt at this point but they weren't complaining by any means


	7. Homemade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy tries to cook

Day 7: Homemade  
"Fuck!" Myfanwy shouted as smoke filled the apartment she threw down the earrings she was about to put in when she smelled the burnt bread she had been attempting to make. A knock rang out from the front door.

"Fuck!" She said again as she slammed the charred loaf on the table before running to the door to let Gestalt in. It was their first date since she recovered her memories and Myfanwyhad wanted everything to be perfect but so far everything was going terribly wrong.

"Hey come on in." She said as she rushed to open a window and waved some of the smoke out of the apartment.

"I am so sorry! I tried to make homemade bread because I thought it would be more meaningful than store bought but I forgot all about it and it burnt and I wanted everything to be perfect." She rambled as they cut her off with a kiss. She pulled away and ducked her head into their neck with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night." She said as Gestalt laughed along with her.

"I kinda thought this might happen." Gestalt said sheepishly as they produced the boxes of take out from Alex's arms.

"You thought I would ruin dinner?" She laughed in disbelief.

"Well, You could never cook before so I figured when you said you wanted to cook I'd have a safety net." They said causing her to smile softly.

"I'm glad you did because this is not salvagable i'm afraid." She said as she poked at the charred loaf in distaste. Gestalt laughed before pulling her into another soft kiss.

"There are so many more things I love about you that don't involve cooking." They told her before settling on the sofa and spending the rest of the evening eating take away and stealing kisses.


	8. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Gestalt and Myfanwy back at glen grove in a science class

"I really don't know what we did wrong." Myfanwy giggled to Eliza as they watched the chemicals simmer and flood over onto the floor.

"I told you to let me do it."Gestalt said as the teacher ran around them frantically cleaning up the mess they had made.

"I can read Eliza, I followed the instructions exactly." She said rolling her eyes in response.

"If you had done it right it wouldn't have exploded." Gestalt said rolling their eyes as they sopped up the mess with a sponge, luckily it wasn't anything dangerous. Myfanwy had simply doubled the ingredients, but she was too proud to admit to her mistake.

"Myfanwy wait, the floor-." They groaned warningly as she stepped away from them in a huff

"What-" She started before slipping on the slippery floor and landing on her back roughly.

"Is slippery." Eliza finished as they giggled at her misfortune.

"Oh it's funny is it?" She said as she looked up at them.

"Maybe a bit." They smirked as they held their hand out to her, she grabbed it firmly before pulling Eliza down on top of her.

"How clumbsy of me." She said as she stared into her eyes and for the first time she felt something more than friendship. Her heart pounded in her chest as she smoothed Eliza's hair behind her ear, leaning closer, wanting nothing more than to close the gap and pull her into a passionate kiss. But she couldn't let her pathetic feelings ruin the closest friendship she had ever had.

"We should clean this up." She said instead, pushing Eliza off her gently.

"RIght." Gestalt said in what almost sounded like disapointment.


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt and Myfanwy on an ice Skating date

"Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?" Gestalt groaned rolling their eyes as they struggled to keep Teddy's body from colliding with the ice.

"Don't be a baby G, it's supposed to be fun." She said teasingly as she twirled circles around them on the ice. 

They couldn't help but wonder how ice skating was the one thing that Myfanwy Thomas could do without making a clumbsy fool of herself.

"Do you know how hard it is to compartmentalize 4 bodies on this massive lake of frozen death?" Robert's voice echoed behind Myfanwy as they struggled to stay up right, having already fallen down at least twelve times, their asses were throbbing from all of the falls.

"Oh my poor baby." Myfanwy giggled as she grabbed Robert's hands and steadying them, her warm hands making them instantly feel better.

"We can leave if you want." She mumbled as she guided them along, Gestalt's legs slipped out from under them before they could answer sending Myfanwy toppling down with them.

"Maybe that would be good." They laughed as she laughed into their chest.

"Do you know how much this amuses me to find something you can't do flawlessly?" She teased as she nuzzled into their neck for a moment.

"Ha ha." They said sarcastically as they helped her up carefully.

"I also find it incredibly sexy." She teased as she pecked their lips softly and grabbed their hand leading them from the ice.

"We can always do what you're fantastic at." She smirked as they rushed home giggling like they were teenagers again.


	10. Below zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy and Gestalt go away for a couple's weekend

"Most people take their girlfriend's somewhere warm and sunny for a surpise christmas get away, not somewhere this cold Gestalt." Myfanwy complained as she pulled on a second sweater to warm her cold body. 

The cabin they resided in for the weekend was incredibly cold, Gestalt had started a fire at least 20 minutes ago but Myfanwy could not get her body to stop shivering at the cold temperature.

"You said you've always wanted to come here." Gestalt answered as they slipped their arms around her waist softly. 

"Not in the dead of winter when it's well below zero." She laughed as she kissed them softly.

"Excuse me for trying to do something nice for you." They said as they kissed her neck lightly.'

"Thank you for taking me." She said as she kissed them firmly.

"I'm sorry, I can definitely warm you up though." Gestalt said as they pushed her towards the bed quickly.

"Will you now?" She smirked as she looked up at them in adoration, they had been dating for nearly a year now and Gestalt had yet to stop surprising her with gifts, surprise get aways or just random acts to show her how much she meant to them.  
Myfanwy had never felt so safe and loved by anyone before and with Christmas being a sensitive time for both of them, it was a welcomed surprise that Gestalt whisked them away. 

"Well now I really am glad you brought me here." She giggled as she pulled them closer to her, spending the rest of their little get away barely leaving the comfort of the warm bed.


	11. Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy and Gestalt go Christmas tree Shopping with their 4 year old daughter Lizzie

Day 11: Pine Tree

"Why can't we just get a fake tree?" Gestalt complained as they trailed after Myfanwy reluctantly

"Because it is Lizzie's first real Christmas and she is not getting a fake tree!" Myfanwy said as she held their 4 year old daughter's hand securely as they walked through the snow to look at all the tree's around them.

"She's not even going to remember it." Gestalt argued at the thought of paying an arm and a leg for a tree that would inevitably die any way. 

Myfanwy silenced them with a single look that was usually reserved for Lizzie when she was up to something naughty which as a four year old toddler was basically always.

"I just want to give her a good christmas Gestalt, It's one of my few early childhood memories is a warm christmas snuggled around a pine tree ripping over presents while my parent's made breakfast." She smiled fondly as Lizzie pointed at a smaller tree.

"Mommy." She pointed as she jumped up and down excitedly tugging at Myfanwy's hand as she dragged her towards the rather pathetic looking tree.

"This is the one you want?" She asked sceptically as she looked at her daughter who's eyes were filled with christmas wonder.

"That's the one she wants?" Gestalt smirked softly as Teddy held the saw in his hand.

"Then that's the one she gets." They finished as the twins stepped forward and started to saw down the tree while Myfanwy tugged their daughter away to make the purchase.

Myfanwy smiled fondly as Gestalt secured the tree to the top of their jeep, she had already nestled Lizzie into her carseat tucking a blanket around her to keep her warm, she rubbed her hands at the cold as she blew on them to regain a little warmth.

"Cold?" Gestalt said as Eliza grabbed her hand's softly.

"I'm almost done." They said as they blew on her hands to warm them up.

"You were right about the tree and Lizzie deserves a nice Christmas." They said causing a bright smile to develop on her features. Myfanwy did love being right.

"I love you, I'm sorry I got snippy with you." She giggled as they nuzzled into her neck.

"You just want Lizzie to have a perfect christmas, you're a great mother. It's one of the things I admire most about you." Gestalt said before pecking her lips gently and securing her in the car as they always did, constantly over protective, it didn't help that she had revealed just a few days prior that Lizzie was going to be a big sister.   
Gestalt hadn't let her lift a finger during her pregnancy with Lizzie and it seemed they were quickly falling back into old habits.

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed them quickly before they shut the door.

"Let's go have the best christmas yet." Robert said as they climbed into the car and rested their hand on her small stomach.

"I can't wait for next christmas." They said as they kissed her passionately before driving safely back to their family home


	12. Holiday lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is tbh 😓

"You're doing it wrong." Gestalt said for the hundreth time in ten minutes as they watched her struggle with the string of lights in her hands.

"I'm doing just fine Gestalt." She said in annoyance as she tugged on the lights in irritation. 

"You're supposed to be untangling the lights not making them worse." They stated causing her to shoot them a deadly glare.

"If you're so certain you can fix them by all means." She snapped as she passed them the mess she had made. Gestalt rolled their eyes but accepted the lights never the less, Untangling them in a few simple twists.

"No one likes a show off Gestalt." She said rolling her eyes at Alex's figure as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You can't be good at everything Myfanwy." Gestalt said as they set the lights down carefully and pulled her into a warm hug.

"It's christmas lights Gestalt it's not something I'm going to put on my resume." She said rolling her eyes once more.

"Don't know, 'World's fastest christmas light untangler' has a nice ring to it eh?" They laughed as she hit their chest.

"I did most of the work." She protested as they laughed together. 

"Mhm, of course you did love." Gestalt agreed teasingly as they hugged her, rocking them back and forth slightly.

"I did you prick!" She exclaimed through her laughter as she grabbed the lights up to string them up on the tree.

"Now make your ass useful and help me string these on the tree." She said as she handed them the other end of the strand.

"Yes ma'am." They mock saluted as they twisted the lights around the neatly trimmed tree.

"Uh Myf?" They asked as they looked at the tree sheepishly.

"What now?" She asked in faux annoyance.

"I think we're gonna need more lights." They admitted sheepishly as they held the end of the lights that only wound half way around the tree.

"You're the "World's fastest christmas light untangler." you figure it out." She teased with a loud laugh as she left the room leaving them standing with the strand in their hands.

"Myfanwy!"


	13. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt really hates Christmas Parties

It was the annual office party and Myfanwy had finally arrived an uncharacteristic 45 minutes late much to Gestalt's annoyance. It had been a few months since Myfanwy had decided to stay at the chequy but they had yet to address the unresolved tension between the two. Myfanwy seemed to avoid them as if they had the plague after she found out about their night with Monica, whom had fully recovered and gone home but not before letting it slip in a form of an apology to Myfanwy before they could intervene.

_Then_

" _Gestalt, it doesn't really matter does it?" Myfanwy spoke calmly while the inside of her chest ached as she struggled to contain her tears._

_"It didn't mean anything." Gestalt tried again but Myfanwy just forced a gentle smile._

_"It's fine Gestalt, it's not like we were ever anything right?" She said as she turned away, a tear slipping down her cheek as she started to walk away._

_"Myf-" Gestalt tried to stop her, to explain just how much she meant to them but she was already gone._

Now

"Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't figure out what to wear" She spoke as she came up beside Gestalt and Ingrid.

She looked absolutely breathtaking, more so, but Gestalt couldn't seem to find the words. Gestalt gave her a once over before looking away.

"You look amazing Myfanwy! Doesn't she look amazing Eliza?" Ingrid gushed as she nudged them in the leg roughly, always the matchmaker that one.

"You look beautiful Myfanwy." Gestalt smiled brightly through Eliza as she finally met their gaze, her smile almost wavering.

Ingrid rolled behind Myfanwy subtly before giving her a slight shove towards Gestalt.

"God I'm such a clutz." Ingrid cursed in an innocent tone as Eliza caught Myfanwy and steadied her gently, their hands lingering as they let her go.

"Um, guys." Ingrid said innocently as she pointed to the space above them.

Their eyes shot upwards catching sight of the familiar plant hanging above them.

"You can't be serious." Gestalt deadpanned as Myfanwy looked away from them.

"It's mistletoe, just kiss her already Gestalt," Ingrid said with a roll of her eyes as she wheeled away from the couple.

"You don't-" Myfanwy started only to be cut off by Eliza's soft lips meeting hers passionately as they cupped her chin softly.

Gestalt pulled away breathless as they leaned Eliza's forehead against Myfanwy's gently. They still hated office Christmas parties but maybe this one wasn't so bad.


	14. Long Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is lmao, it is cringe, fml.

"No." Gestalt sighed in frustration as Myfanwy pouted at them sadly.

"Come on, for me?" She asked as she held out the scarf to them, it was long, not the worst looking scarf they'd ever seen but that didn't mean they wanted to wear it, they had spent years differentiating themselves for the sake of the Chequy but Myfanwy made it her personal goal to make Gestalt feel completely at ease at just being themselves. 

"Alex doesn't wear scarves, it doesn't go with his aesthetic." Gestalt rolled their eyes as they pushed the scarf away from them in distaste.

"Oh. yes the hot guy at the gym aesthetic, wouldn't want to tarnish it with a simple scarf." She said as she placed the scarf back onto the shelf.

"Give me the damn scarf." They relented as the pout stayed on their features, they could never say no to Myfanwy Thomas, she was their greatest weakness and the worst thing is she knew it. She could easily get her way with a simple "For me.". Gestalt was so whipped they thought it was incredibly pathetic but they were so in love with Myfanwy they would do absolutely anything to put a smile on her features for even just a few seconds.  
Myfanwy giggled as she wrapped the scarf around their neck twice before pecking their lips softly.

"See? perfect." She said before kissing them once more for effect.

"And you still look like a guy at the gym I would want to fuck." She giggled as Gestalt smiled at her brightly.

"Really?" They smirked as they stepped closer to her wrapping their arms around her waist gently as they pulled her into them.

"You know there are alternate uses for a scarf like this." She whispered into their ear as she smiled innocently, her teeth nipping at their neck before she pulled away and unraveled the scarf from around their neck.

"Should we get it?"She asked teasingly as Gestalt looked at her in desire.

"Fuck yes." They breathed out finally as they trailed after her helplessly to the counter and purchased the scarf without hesitation.


	15. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Myfanwy takes care of a sick Gestalt, a cute little glen grove moment.

Gestalt felt like death warmed over, they hadn't been this sick in a very long time. They wanted nothing more than to ignore the outside world and hide under the covers until they recovered. But they knew with a roommate like Myfanwy Thomas that would never happen, she had been both a blessing and a curse since her arrival at Glen grove two months prior.

"Hey, Liza? Are you feeling okay? It's time for training." She said as Gestalt hid beneath their covers and desperately tried to cling to the remnants of sleep.

"Yeah I'm fine." They said in a hoarse voice as their throat felt like they'd swallowed a dozen hot coals.

"You sound awful." She said in concern as she leaned forward to feel their forehead softly. Gestalt stiffened at the human contact but found themselves relaxing into her touch after a few moments.

"You're burning up Gestalt." She said worriedly as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm perfectly fine, let's go train." They said as the Robert, Teddy, and Alex bodies were perfect of health so the majority of Gestalt felt fine. 

"You are not fine and you are definitely not training." She said stubbornly as she pulled the covers off of Gestalt.

"Where you are going is the infirmary." She said as she helped Gestalt sit up slowly.

"Myf don't be ridiculous, it's just a little cold, no reason to worry," Gestalt said as they tried to force a laugh but it turned into a ridiculous cough/choking fit.

"You're fine huh?" She smirked softly as she slipped Eliza's slippers on for them and held her arm out to keep her steady. Gestalt felt perfectly capable of walking themselves but a small part of them had to admit that Myfanwy's touch lit them on fire and it definitely wasn't just the fever.

"Ms. Gestalt you look awful." The nurse commented as Myfanwy helped Gestalt lay down on the examination table.

"Gee, thanks," Gestalt said, sarcasm lacing their words as they rolled their eyes in Myfanwy's direction.

The older woman worked briskly as she checked over Gestalt, checking their temperature and a few other common tests before coming to the conclusion that Gestalt simply had the flu.

"You should be better in a few days Eliza, nothing a ton of rest and plenty of fluids won't fix, I'll have Ms. Thomas escort you back to your dorm for some rest." She said as she handed gestalt a slip likely an excuse to get out of all activities.

"You don't have to stay, you've missed enough to get you in enough trouble already Myfanwy," Gestalt said as they arrived at the dorm and Myfanwy tucked them into the covers.

"I'm not going anywhere. And besides, you said it yourself, I'm already in trouble so what's the harm in a little more." She said as she smiled at them brightly before she poured them a glass of water and handed it to them carefully.

"Now drink your water and get some rest." She said again as she pulled away slowly, her fingers grazing Eliza's barely but enough for Gestalt's heart to nearly beat out of their chest. Little did they know that this would be just one moment in a series of moments that caused them to fall head over heels for Myfanwy Thomas.


	16. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy teaches Gestalt how to make a snow angel

"I don't want to do this." Gestalt groaned as they looked at the snow in distaste, rubbing their hands together as the cold air seeped into their bones.

"Come on Gestalt, it'll be fun, give it a try." Myfanwy encouraged as Teddy looked at her in hesitance. They had never done anything like this as children and when they'd let it slip to Myfanwy she insisted they'd go to the snowiest hill they could find immediately to make Snow angels. 

"It seemed silly as a child, even more so now that we're adults Myfanwy." They deadpanned as they watched her trudge up the hill beside them.

"It's an important part of childhood." She pressed as she held their hands and pouted up at them.

"I'm not a child." They deadpanned as they let go of her hands.

"Just do it, for me?" She said using her favorite phrase that she knew could always get her what she wanted.

Gestalt groaned loudly as they avoided eye contact before giving in as they always did when it came to her

"Fine. But you first." They replied as she jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands.

"Okay, Bronwyn and I used to love making them as children." She smiled fondly as her mind drifted to the memory of her and Bronwyn as children rolling around in the snow playfully.

Myfanwy threw her hands above her head before collapsing backwards into the snow and moving her arms outward before making up and down motions.

"You look ridiculous." They said in amusement as they watched her childish actions.

"And you're no fun." She giggled out as she held out her hand for them to help her up before pulling them down on top of her.

Gestalt laughed as they tried not to crush her small body beneath them as they leaned down to nuzzle her cold nose with theirs. They leaned down to kiss her, being cut off by her gloved hand as she smirked at them playfully.

"You have to make a snow angel first." She laughed at their annoyed expression before pressing a tender kiss to their cheek quickly as she shoved them off of her into the snow.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucksssss  
> Myfanwy takes Gestalt to her family home.

"We don't have to be here...If it's too hard for you Myf." Gestalt said as Eliza held her hand reassuringly.

"No, it's fine I want to show you where I grew up." She said as she looked up at the big empty house, Bronwyn had taken off to somewhere in Europe and had yet to inform Myfanwy of her return so Myfanwy thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Gestalt her childhood home.

"It's just, I know you miss them." Gestalt said as she slid the key into the lock and let them into the house.

"It makes me feel closer to them." She said as she pulled them into the house and shut the door before glancing around the familiar room. Family pictures hung on the walls as she walked over to one of her and Bronwyn on a family camping trip.

"This was the worst vacation ever." She giggled as she showed them the picture of Bronwyn in a sling with a smiling Myfanwy signing her cast.

"Bronwyn and I were climbing this huge tree and she missed a branch I guess but any ways she fell and I ran screaming back to the camp site and my dad was readying a fire and he kicked one of the logs over as my parents were rushing to help her and out tent burnt to the ground." She laughed at the fond memory.

"We spent that night in a hotel where my parents made us a tent out of sheets and we spent the whole night telling spooky stories and making shadow figures." She finished as she set the picture back down on the table.

Gestalt pulled her into a tight hug as they pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her arm softly in reassurance as she began to cry.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized as she pulled herself together quickly.

"It's okay to miss them Myfanwy." Gestalt said as they pulled her into their chest and moved her into the living room.

"It's just weird being here and they're not." She said as she smiled at them sadly.

Gestalt stayed silent as they rubbed her back softly to comfort her before moving away to start a fire.

"I'll get a fire started, it's freezing in here." They said as they went outside to where they'd seen a pile of firewood.

Myfanwy sat in reflective silence as she looked around the family home, it was hard to be here but Gestalt made being there much easier, it was good to be home.


	18. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't like Bronwyn?

"Hey, Myf," Bronwyn said sheepishly as Myfanwy opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring. The last person she expected to see was the sister she hadn't seen in over a year since they were meant to run away together.

"Bron, Hi." She said as she pulled the door shut behind her trapping them both out in the hallway.

"Kinda expected a warmer welcome, can I come in?" She said as she moved to step around her.

"No, Wait-" Myfanwy started as Gestalt pulled open the door.

"Myf, what's-" Teddy's voice cut off as they eyed Bronwyn in irritation, they weren't her biggest fan after everything that happened.

"Bronwyn," Gestalt said icily as they looked at Myfanwy in concern.

"What's she doing here?" They asked, ignoring Bronwyn's presence entirely.

"She is here to visit her sister for Christmas, now move out of my way you big oaf," Bronwyn growled as she shoved past them and into Myfanwy's apartment.

"Just be civil," Myfanwy said pleadingly as they pressed a tender kiss to their lips.

"So Bron, what brings you by?" Myfanwy asked as she watched her sister drop her bag on the sofa.

"I told you, it's Christmas," Bronwyn said as Myfanwy eyed her skeptically.

"Right, it's just you weren't here the last Christmas so forgive me for not expecting your company this one either," Myfanwy replied a hint of acid in her tone as she looked at the younger sister.

"I didn't expect to interrupt a love fest." She said ignoring her sister's tone as she picked up a glass of champagne Myfanwy had poured them.

"It's our anniversary." Gestalt snapped in irritation at the woman.

"Is that so?" Bronwyn hummed as she finished off the drink  
.  
"Yeah, one year," Myfanwy said happily as she kissed Gestalt's cheek.

"How positively... Nauseating." She trailed as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

"Bron, not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, but you're being incredibly rude," Myfanwy said as she pulled her cardigan closer to her chest in comfort.

"I'm sorry, congratulations Gestalt, it took a memory wipe for my sister to finally fall in love with you," Bronwyn said sarcastically as she eyed them with distaste.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Myfanwy snapped as she took the glass from Bronwyn and set it down.

"Maybe you can come back tomorrow when you're done acting like a fool, I'd like you to leave." She said as she opened the door for the woman angrily.

"Forget it, call me when you're no longer brainwashed." Bronwyn snapped as she stormed out of the apartment and left the couple in awkward silence.

"She's wrong you know," Myfanwy said as she turned to face Gestalt.

"Is she? because you didn't want me for all those years and it took you losing your memories for you to make a move." Gestalt said.

"I loved you before I lost my memories Gestalt, every day I remember more and more about the love I felt for you and it makes me love you even more. I was a coward before, I was so afraid of losing you, losing our friendship that I never said anything." She argued as she held their hands tightly.

'Did you just say you loved me?" Gestalt asked as she looked at them in shock.

"I..I-' She started sheepishly only to be cut off by Gestalt's tender kiss.

"I love you too." They said as they rested their forehead against her's soft.


	19. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye little Lizzie makes another appearance

"Come on Lizzie, Keep the candy on the table love." Gestalt sighed as the four-year-old chucked another handful of chocolate chips across the floor. Gestalt had been trying to surprise Myfanwy with a homemade Gingerbread house made by the pair but their daughter was making the process entirely too difficult. It wasn't her fault exactly, she was small and didn't really understand why they didn't want her chucking candy across the room.

"Put some candy on the house sweetheart." They cooed through Eliza as they knew Lizzie listened to that body the best. She was much too small to be explained the concept of her parentage so, for now, Eliza was her other mummy, 'Mummy Lee.' As Lizzie preferred to call them.

Lizzie giggled as she threw another handful at the house, Gestalt sighed knowing they'd have to have the mess cleaned up before Myfanwy got home or she'd have a heart attack.

"Now what on earth is going on here?" Myfanwy gasped as she saw Lizzie's chocolate-covered cheeks and Gestalt's sheepish face as they took in the mess around them.

"Surprise?" They said tentatively as they held out the finished house to Myfanwy.

"Did you help Mummy Lee with the gingerbread house?" Myfanwy asked excitedly to Lizzie as she kissed her cheek softly before grabbing a dishrag to wipe her cheeks clean.

"Yes! fun!" Lizzie cheered before squirming away from her mother to avoid being clean at all costs.

"You've made an absolute mess sweetie." Myfanwy scolded slightly.

"You'll have to help mummy clean okay?" She said knowing full well the child wouldn't really be any help but they had to start somewhere.

"You hold the dustpan for mum okay?" Myfanwy said as she handed her the pan and swept the candy into it before dumping it quickly so Lizzie couldn't eat the dirty candy.

"So you had an eventful day?" Myfanwy said in amusement as she wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist.

"It sounded like a better idea in my head but I wanted to surprise you, you always melt over anything Lizzie makes," Gestalt said in their defense as they moved Teddy, Robert and Alex about the kitchen to clean up the rather large mess they had made.

"You always have known the way to my heart. And thank you, it was very thoughtful" She giggled as she kissed their cheek softly. She gently placed the crooked gingerbread house on the stand before turning and kissing them on the lips this time causing Lizzie to gag.

"Mummy ew!" She said before running off to her bedroom.

"I love you," Gestalt said as they pulled her close.

"I love you too." Myfanwy smiled as they finished cleaning up the mess and spent the rest of the evening snacking on leftover candy and cookies.


	20. Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I barely knew what apricity meant so I used another alternate, sue me  
> Also I wrote this super tired so if it sucks oh well lol

Gestalt was beyond annoyed. They hadn't expected to find themselves setting up the annual office Christmas party on their one night off. When Myfanwy called them saying she'd needed help this wasn't exactly what they expected. They'd been dating for a few months now and usually, when they were called this late at night there wasn't nearly as much work involved.

"Do we really need this many lights? It's one party for a few hours." Gestalt asked as they struggled to untangle themselves from the strand of lights.

"There is a lot riding on this for me Gestalt, people are starting to trust me again and you promised you'd help," Myfanwy said as she wrapped a strand of garland around one of the columns. Gestalt rolled their eyes in response, huffing as they set the lights down.

"Promise is a strong word," Gestalt said as Myfanwy looked at them unamused.

"You told me to call if I needed anything." She said as she finished.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Gestalt said as they wrapped their arms around her waist.

"And what exactly did you have in mind Gestalt?" She asked in amusement as she leaned into their embrace.

"You and I in compromising positions?" Gestalt said innocently as she let out that glorious laugh they loved so much.

"You are absolutely shameless Gestalt." She said before pulling them into a heated kiss, her hands flying to their hair before she pulled away.

"You know, it's late....And we are the only ones here." She trailed off as she pulled Teddy's body closer by the collar of their shirt.


	21. My Car Broke Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy's car breaks down

Myfanwy slammed her head down on her hands that gripped her steering wheel tightly, She screamed in frustration as she smacked the steering wheel again as a string of curses left her lips. She had been on her way home from work when her car suddenly let out a few sputtering sounds and completely died. 

"Fuck Me." She groaned as she pulled out her phone and tried ringing Ingrid, no answer, not surprising as it was quite late in the evening and Ingrid had left several hours before her. Myfanwy let out a loud sigh as she reluctantly dialed the familiar number and pressed it to her ear as she waited for the call to go through.

"Myfanwy? It's almost midnight what could you possibly need at this time?" Gestalt answered professionally as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Can you come pick me up? I was working late and My car broke down." She said nervously as she chewed her thumbnail.

"I'm on my way, I've sent Eliza." They answered simply before quickly hanging up. She hadn't spoken to them for more than a few minutes since she decided to stay at the chequy. Gestalt didn't seem to be interested in any reconciliation so she'd decided to leave them be. Myfanwy sat quietly in her car for several minutes before Gestalt finally arrived. 

"Thanks for picking me up." She said as she climbed into the quiet vehicle and sent them a gentle smile

"Anytime." They said as they kept their eyes on the road in front of them.

"You haven't spoken to me since you got back," Gestalt commented as they sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I thought you needed space, and I didn't see you making any effort either." She said as she turned away from them.

"You're right," Gestalt said reluctantly, the words feeling like acid in their mouth.

"You said you wanted to try to remember what we had." Gestalt continued.

"We did this quite a bit. Your car is a bit of a piece of shit." They laughed causing Myfanwy to smile finally.

"I've noticed." She said laughing softly.

"How about tomorrow we get coffee?" They suggested as they glanced at her slightly.

"I'd like that." Myfanwy smiled as they arrived in front of her building.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as she leaned out of the car before turning back and quickly kissing Eliza's cheek.

"Goodnight Gestalt." She said as she rushed into her building.


	22. Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this short af? Yes. Do I care anymore? No.

"I really don't think this was a good idea," Myfanwy stated as she fell on her arse for the thousandth time that day.

"Don't be a baby." Gestalt hummed through Eliza as they ski-d by her with ease.

"You know I'm clumsy Gestalt, what made you think Skiing would be a good way to celebrate our anniversary?" She said as she held out her hand for Gestalt to help her up.

"I offered to pay for lessons, you refused," Gestalt said as they helped her right herself.

"I don't need some stranger teaching me how to ski." She said as she attempted to ski forward only to almost slip again if not for Gestalt wrapping Teddy's arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Then let me teach you," Gestalt said, their warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Myfanwy shivered at their touch before wiggling out of their grasp in defiance.

"I'll be perfectly fine thank you." She said stubbornly as she glided away from them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Myfanwy we've been looking for hours just pick something already." Ingrid complained as Myfanwy picked up yet another item before setting it back down on the shelf.

"Nothing feels right, nothing says "I love you, happy first married christmas."" She said as Ingrid rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Why don't you get them a t-shirt that says it for you then?" Ingrid asked sarcastically.

"Just a few more minutes," Myfanwy begged Causing Ingrid to look at her in annoyance.

"I'm starving and you promised there would be food involved in this little shopping haul." Ingrid responded as she rolled next to Myfanwy where she stood looking at sweaters.

"I think they'd like this." She smirked as she held up a lacy red lingerie set to Myfanwy who blushed softly.

"Ingrid!" Myfanwy scolded in embarrassment.

"What else screams merry fucking Christmas than seeing your hot as fuck wife in a lingerie set like this?" Ingrid asked sarcastically as she pushed the set into Myfanwy's arms.

"It feels dirty." Myfanwy blushed as she looked at the garment.

"That's kind of the point Myf." Ingrid trailed off.

"Show them who's made the naughty list this year." She winked causing Myfanwy to laugh in response.

"That was awful." Myfanwy giggled as she looked down at her friend in amusement.

"Whatever, you're buying that, you're gonna get laid for Christmas and most importantly you're gonna buy me Chinese food as a thank you for helping you get laid for Christmas." Ingrid said as she shoved Myfanwy towards the checkout.


	24. Flannel

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this Myfanwy." Gestaltt said as they looked at the opened gift in distaste.

"Come on G, it's the perfect aesthetic for our Christmas card." Myfanwy pouted her bottom lip,knowing full well it was their weakness.

"But flannel?" They asked as they pulled the short over Alex's head reluctantly.

"See? You look perfect and the rest of you will too." She smiled knowing she'd gotten her way as always.

"You know I'd do anything for you." They groaned rolling their eyes as she pulled them close them pouting this time.

"Don't pout love, I'll make it up to you later." She whispered as she bit their lip cheekily before bulling away and dashing out of the room to find her camera.

"Fucking tease." Gestaltt muttered under their breath.


	25. Recital

"Come on Lizzie, smile for mummy."Myfanwy cooed as she attempted to get the stubborn child to smile for a picture before they went to her preschool ballet recital.

"Myf you've taken enough pictures." Gestalt said as Teddy kissed her forehead softly taking the camera as they scooped Lizzie into Robert's arms.

"Robbie." She giggled excitedly as he peppered kisses on her cheeks, Lizzie still not completely understanding gestalt and she was much too young to understand yet.

"My favorite little girl." Gestalt said as the they gave her a piggie back ride out the door.

"I just wanted one good picture." Myfanwy pouted as she grabbed her purse from Teddy's hands.

"She's only 4, there will be plenty of opportunities for more pictures, now come on or we'll be late." Gestalt said as they squeezed her side softly before shoving her quickly out the door.

"Don't rush me." She pouted teasingly

"If I don't rush you we'll be late and then you'll home me for making you late." Gestalt said pointedly as they opened her door for her.

"No one likes a smart ass." She said knowing they were exactly right.

"Well you do." Gestalt said as they pecked her lips in amusement.

"That I do." She agreed before they drove off and listened to kids screaming, I mean singing for an hour .


	26. Arts and Crafts

"Lizzie, it's more glitter than macaroni honey." Myfanwy sighed as the girl dumped yet another handful of glitter onto her macaroni owl she wanted to make for Gestalt.

"Momma G loves sparkles." Lizzie insisted as she spread the glitter messily with her hands

"Momma G will certainly help you clean up too.", Myfanwy said in a strained tone trying her best not to get frustrated with the 4 year old.

"And done." Lizzie cheered as she held up the owl that honestly looked like it had been jumped in a dark alley but of course Myfanwy could not tell her that so instead she said,

"It looks beautiful sweetheart Gestalt will love it." Myfanwy smiled encouragingly as she placed the craft on the counter to dry but with the amount of glue the child had used she wasn't quite sure it ever would.

"What will Gestalt love?" Elizas voice echoed through the door way as the rest of Gestalt walked through the door, shaking the snow off their coats.

",I made you something momma G,." Lizzie said excitedly as she tugged Gestalt to the counter.

"What is it?"Teddy's gruff voice asked from beside Myfanwy as they attempted to make Eliza's face not display their distaste. Everyday was a work in progress with gestalt and children.

"I mean wow, I love it!" Eliza's voice echoed quickly covering their slip up and kissed Lizzie's cheeks softly as they sent Myfanwy a cheeky grin.

"Our daughter is a little Picasso." Teddy whispered quietly into her ear causing Myfanwy to laugh unintentionally.

"She's four, don't be so mean." She laughed as she turned in their hold while Lizzie excitedly showed Eliza the rest of her creation.

"Momma G loves glitter." She mocked causing Gestalt to frown.

"Why am I the scale goat,?" They questioned in amusement.

"Because Lizzie has caught on rather quickly that if it has to do with you I would do absolutely anything." She smiled.

"Except clean up this mess." She giggled passing them a broom and pan before pecking Teddy's lips softly.

"Have fun momma G." Myfanwy said before leaving the room quickly


	27. Day in

"Come on Gestalt, it's our day off, can't you just relax?" Myfanwy said as she watched them deep clean every inch of their apartment.

"Saturdays are my one day I can really clean this place." Gestalt insisted as they ran a dust cloth over the surface of a shelf.

"It's one of our only days off." Myfanwy pouted as she walked up to them and hugged them from behind as she tried to get her way.

"Myf just let me get this place cleaned and then i'm all yours." Gestalt sighed as they resisted the urge to give into her immediately.

"What happened to multitasking?" She asked with the pout still on her face. Gestalt contemplated for a moment. Teddy was preparing their lunch, Alex was doing laundry and Eliza was picking up some much needed groceries.

"All of me is busy." Gestalt said as they attempted to focus on their tasks at hand.

"Fine, I think i'll go have a shower then." Myfanwy said as she pulled her blouse over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her bare before them as she rarely wore a bra.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy you could have joined me." She called over her shoulder as she left Gestalt frozen in their place as they contemplated heavily their life decisions.

"Dusting can fucking wait." Gestalt mumbled as Robert's body quickly followed after her.


	28. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

"I told you not to start things you can't finish." Gestalt scolded as they held her icy hands close to their chest. Myfanwy had started an impromptu snowball fight with no gloves, leaving her hands a shivering mess.

"I did finish it, I won didn't I?" She asked stubbornly as Gestalt looked at her in amusement as her hands still shook at the cold.

"Come here." They beckoned her to Robert's side as they pulled her hands under the warmth of their jacket.

"I feel like this was just an excuse so you could touch Robert's and." Gestalt teased causing Myfanwy to pull away with a cheeky grin.

"Since when do I need an excuse?" She said leaving them open mouthed as she walked away thoroughly amused with her effect on them


	29. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had literally no time to write this so this is utter shit but it's something 🙃😒

"I really don't see why we couldn't get a place with a real fireplace."Myfanwy sighed as she looked at the fake fireplace in distain.

"Come on Myf, this one looks so much nicer." Gestalt said as they plugged in the fireplace, the fake flames roaring to life.

"Authentic is best." She rolled her eyes as she helped clean up the mess they had made assembling the contraption.

"I think It's much safer, no open flames for you to hurt yourself on." They said pointedly 

"It was one time and I recall I tripped over the shoes I asked you to repeatedly put away." She said as she shot them a rather unimpressed look.


	30. Coming home

_Dear Myfanwy,_

_I miss you, I know I said I would let you go and find yourself without me but I miss you, it's been a year and I haven't stopped missing your touch, the sound of your voice and everything about you. Please tell me you're okay, give me that at least._

_Love, Gestalt_

_Dear Gestalt,_

_I miss you too, there are a few things I have to finish here, I've finally found my purpose, I'm helping people like I've always wanted, but my heart aches for your touch but I have to find myself first._

_I'll see you soon._

_All my love, Myfanwy._

_Dear Myfanwy,_

_I have to admit I didn't expect your response to my letter, I expected you to burn it and always leave me wondering where you are. I love you with all my heart and miss you dearly._

_Come home soon,_

_Gestalt_

_Dear Gestalt,_

_I'm doing amazing work here and I love it, but it all feels empty without you by my side. You are the holder of my heart, you always have been. I wanted to find myself without you but the truth is I am more myself when I am with you than I am without. I'm coming home._

_See you soon my love,_

_Myfanwy_


	31. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, it's been a wild ride but I'm so glad it's over! Here's to 2020 and hopefully a s2 renewal

"Gestalt where are you taking me." Myfanwy giggled as she struggled to match Roberts swift jog as he drug her through twists and turns.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Gestalt said as they worked on the finishing touches for their surprise with Myfanwy.

"Well are we almost there at least? I wasn't expecting quite as much of a trek." Myfanwy said as she held their hand tightly.

"We're here." Gestalt said pulling her into a beautiful clearing. Sparkling lights clung to the trees lighting up the small space underneath where a picnic blanket and basket lay tucked underneath.

"Our first date was here." She said in realization as Gestalt helped her sit down.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much." She said as she teared up, it was only a few moments until midnight and the start of a new year the third year since she and gestalt had became a couple.

"Myfanwy Thomas, you've changed my life in so many ways since we met, and three years ago I thought I'd lost you forever when I was given the chance to get to know you all over again, fall in love with you all over again." Gestalt started as they leaned closer to her.

10 seconds to midnight...

"So I guess what I'm asking is, will you make me the happiest person alive and go into this next year as my fiance?" He asked as she looked at him with all the love in her eyes and just as the clock rang out midnight 

She said yes.


End file.
